Hero
by iLostmysoul
Summary: Everyone has one. bit OOC, especially on Booth's part. Written for a 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART.


**1. Hero**

Everyone has a hero. An idol. Someone they look up to. Nobody's perfect, but in their eyes, an idol can do no wrong.

Zack Addy admires Dr. Temperance Brennan for her strength, her independence. She is, virtually, as socially handicapped as he is (some would say more so). Yet everyone (in his view) loved her. Including him, although he's not sure _what_he feels. He wishes it would be like that for him. He doesn't know it already is. _Zack Addy's hero is Temperance Brennan._

Jack Hodgins has always been a social person; the life of the party, the funny one. He was "the bug and slime guy". But Jack had never had a true best friend until Zack came to the lab. Zack always stood out; not just as Dr. Brennan's student, but just…as himself. He was (sometimes) disturbingly smart, yes, but oddly endearing. Whether he realized it or not, people admired him; just as Jack did, for Zack was oblivious to the feeling he held for the woman he looked up to. Jack wished he could be that ignorant, sometimes, and to have all the smarts and somehow magnetic qualities the grad student had. _Jack Hodgins's hero is Zack Addy._

Angela Montenegro has always thought of herself as just "part of the team"; not anything significant, just there when she was needed. Agent Booth, in all technicality, was nothing of the sort. He was merely her best friend's partner. As time went by, though, Angela found herself admiring Booth for more than just his good looks. Booth was brave, sometimes rashly so. His loyalty was unwavering; to Brennan, to his family, to his country. He had a fun sense of humor, albeit occasionally dark. He cared for her best friend as much as-if not more than- she did, and she appreciated that. Through all the gore, the cases, the dead bodies, Booth was the same person. He showed emotions, made connections, and somehow Angela felt he might understand her job more than anyone else in the lab. _Angela Montenegro's hero is Seeley Booth._

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth is "the tough guy with a heart". He gets the gory murder cases and somehow stays on a personal level with no loss and no gain. He talks down on many people (his way of asserting authority); especially one, in particular. Lance Sweets, the psychologist. In a deep part of Booth's mind, he respects Sweets, and admires him. Sweets is a psychologist, true, and though Booth consciously agrees with Bones ("psychology is a soft science"), part of him wants to know. He's always the one to come up with a motive for murder; that's psychology, isn't it? Booth loves his job; yet he's always been fairly good at reading others, so why shouldn't he be interested? Though you'll never get him to admit it or even think about it, _Seeley Booth's hero is Lance Sweets._

Lance Sweets, like Booth, is not technically a part of the lab team. As a psychologist, however, observing people is something he can't resist. Sweets enjoys watching the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab team at work. On, oddly, stands out to him more than the others. It's not Brennan or Zack, though they are interesting cases; nor is it Hodgins or Booth, who both are constantly putting him down. No, Angela Montenegro is in a category all her own. She's extremely caring; possibly a bad quality for her line of work. In Sweets' opinion, Angela could possibly have the worst job of all. Personifying a dead body, especially ones as gruesome as the cases they get, would logically cause a person to snap. Angela, though, does nothing of the sort. She does her job; modeling the face and death scenarios. He's seen her crying in her office many a time, but in front of her colleagues/friends, she's arguably the strongest of the group. And he would know. _Lance Sweets' hero is Angela Montenegro._

Temperance Brennan was never one for socializing or pop culture; what was an idol, really? Nothing scientific, so why should it matter?

Dr. Brennan does not have a hero. She does not have an idol, or a role model.

Dr. Brennan **admires** Zack Addy. His loyalty is unwavering and his knowledge, nearly as vast (and in many ways, more vast than) her own made her proud. She had never seen someone, especially at his age, strive so hard to learn, succeed, and make a difference.

Dr. Brennan **admires** Jack Hodgins. He loves his job, and defends it. If someone points out its insignificance (which, she reasons, is not true; it's a very important job), he is quick to jump in with something witty or logical. His sense of humor, though sometimes too dry or social-related for her taste, was a mark of who he was as a person. He's not afraid to be himself around others. (But that's dabbling in psychology, so let's move on.)

Dr. Brennan **admires** Angela Montenegro. Not only for being her best friend, but objectively as well. Angela was as caring as Brennan was smart (although she knows she probably sounds egotistical). Brennan always went to Angela about her problem (until Booth came along; then again, she _still_ goes to Angela most of the time) and she would never fail her an answer or a shoulder to cry on. She doesn't complain about what she has to do or what Brennan asks of her; she puts her faith solely in Brennan, who wishes she could do the same.

Dr. Brennan **admires** Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's strong, stubborn, and caring. She knows it's hard for him to talk about _his_ personal life as it is for her; he confides in her, anyway. He knows how socially deficient she can be; he helps her, giving her advice and telling her the best course of action. While she argues that she can defend herself (even her many brushes with death have no effect on her), she appreciates and wonders at his defensive demeanor when it comes to her safety, both psychically and mentally.

Dr. Brennan **admires **Lance Sweets. She hates psychology, true. She does, however, know a passion when she sees one (remarkable, right?). She sees Sweets' dedication to his field, and watches. He does what he can with such a soft science; she's always amazed when understands something through someone's behavior. While she hates being assessed or observed, she'll never understand how he always knows what she's feeling even when she doesn't.

Dr. Brennan doesn't have a hero.

She doesn't have an idol, or a role model.

_Dr. Brennan has a family._

_--_

**YAY! Cheesy ending, lol. So this was basically written for a 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART. I know it's bad and REALLY OOC (especially on Booths' part) buuut…whatever. xD I had to do at LEAST one thing Bones related. 3**

**Review? Criticize? Constructive, please. 3**

**Thanks,**

**x Lovebugg**


End file.
